1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment worn by a paintball player. The garment has a sticky surface for positioning and griping the butt stock of a gun against the garment wearer's torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of paintball, a player wears a garment which covers the torso. When aiming and shooting, the user stabilizes the gun to improve accuracy by pressing the butt end of the paintball gun to the torso garment.
A common problem in the sport of paintball is that the butt end of a paintball gun, which is an air tank, easily slips off of the user's shoulder or chest or other portion of the torso when the user contacts the torso-covering garment with the butt end of the tank to support the gun for shooting accuracy.
The butt end of the tank typically has a round, smooth surface with a low coefficient of friction in contact with commercially available garments, such as jackets, jerseys, vests or other garment configured to cover and protect the paintball player's torso, and made of material which allows the butt end of the tank in contact with the material to easily slip or slide. This makes it difficult for the user to achieve shooting accuracy.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a torso-covering or torso-encircling garment which has gripping, non-skid surface on at least a portion of the garment which grippingly contacts the butt end of the tank when the player attempts to support or stabilize the gun against the torso for shooting accuracy.